Wizards
Wizards, or Witches as they are known in the feminine form, are beings with no magical ability whatsoever at birth. Instead of drawing their power from within, they have a large, magical book filled with spells, charms, and hexes that only their eyes can decipher. The Book is the source of a Wizard’s magical ability. The book does not need to be near the Wizard to provide the Wizard with it’s magic, but if the book is destroyed, the magic will be severed, and the wizard will die. If the Wizard dies of other causes, the book will vanish, returning to its original owner, wiped completely blank and ready for re-use. It is important to note that Wizards dedicate a large amount of time hiding and protecting their Book. The tale of the Wizards is an ancient one, long forgotten by all but the oldest and most seasoned scholars and Mages… and of course, those most fortunate to be chosen as wizards themselves. The very first Wizard was a creation of Simia herself. Being that the Gods cannot directly effect the being of Aspera, Simia thought to create a magical servant who could serve as her right hand in the world of the living. Following in suit, each of the other five Gods took Simia's mold and created their own Wizards. They searched the land for those who were born without magic, age was of little consideration, and began the process that Simia had set in place. First was the selection. The God had to select a being of their opposite gender. The why for this will come later. Beyond being one of the rare beings devoid of magical ability, the God would profile the candidate to decide if he or she would suit the God's purposes. Generally speaking, the candidate needed to be about to emotionally handle the tasks that that God would put him or her up to. Once the candidate was chosen (obviously this person also had to believe in the God in order for this next step to take place), the God approached the person and made their offer. No God can inflict it's will over an Asperan, so the candidate must choose to accept the offer of his or her free will. Once the offer is accepted, the God can then take candidate away from his or her life to be trained. The training process would generally take anywhere from 20 to 50 years, depending on the skill of the Wizard. During this time, the God and the Wizard go to a place of the God's choosing where they cannot be disturbed, and begin training. It is a little known fact that, whilst in the presence of a God... a being's aging process slows to crawl. So though a Wizard is trained for decades, once the process has ended they only look a couple of years older than they did when they were taken away from their life. The only portion of the process that there is no record of at all is the time during those decades of training. It is believed that the God is filling the Wizard's book with spells that the God feels will best suit it's needs. It is also said that the God is training the Wizard how to best represent the God in the world of the living. The only thing that is certain is that the Wizard is connected to his or her Book... and goes from being an ordinary person to a great source of power. At the end of the training, the God must give a part of itself to the Wizard so that the God can retain control of the Wizard once he or she has returned to the world of man. To do this, the pair must consumate the marriage of their wills... an experience that lasts with both for eternity. Once the training has ended, the Wizard is given back unto the world and allowed to live his or her own life. For the most part, the Wizard answers to no one. Wizards can spend their days using their gifts to make money or gain power, or they can lead humble lives. It is only when the God has a need that the God will summon the wizard by their connection, and then give the wizard a task which he or she has no choice but to obey. Then, once the task is complete, the Wizard is free again. Common Races: Elves, Merfolk, few Humans, and Dwarves. Weapons of Preference: Magical Staffs, and sometimes varied enchanted weapons. Ability Modifiers: Strength | -2 Levels Magic | +4 Levels Category:Classes of Aspera